I Still Love You
by startswithgoodbye9412
Summary: Can Beca and Chloe get through this fight? can they deal with the secret that is now on the table. Based loosely on the song I Still Love You by Alexz Johnson.


"Beca, what are you trying to say?" Chloe screamed as tears rolled down her face. She hadn't thought that not telling her where she was going for the night was as big of a deal as it turned out to be. "Beca!" Chloe tried to call out when Beca refused to answer her. They had been fighting for a good half an hour and yet they seem to be going in circles.

"Chloe, I just don't know anymore." Beca was beyond worried about her girlfriend for the last three hours. Chloe had just left her on the day that she needed someone the most. It wasn't as if Chloe knew what the day meant, but she should have remembered that Beca curled up in a ball on their shared bed and refused to move the entire day. "I really needed you and you weren't there." Beca had finally let a tear roll gently down her pasty cheek.

The room filled with an unwelcomed silence as both the females tried to understand the other. Beca knew that she was over reacting, she was always over reacting, but everyone else had left her to suffer in her thoughts. She couldn't deal with the fact that Chloe, the one who said she would never let her down, had finally broken that promise.

"I don't think I can do this anymore." Beca had meant to say it only to herself, but Chloe had felt her heart break as the sentence went on. Beca sighed and placed her face in her small hands. She couldn't take the tears that were inevitably rolling down Chloe's cheeks. Beca knew that this was an abrupt thought, but it was the only way she knew how to deal.

"Beca, please," Chloe trailed off not knowing exactly what to say. She couldn't let what she worked so hard for slip through her limp fingers. Chloe and Beca had been together for three years before she proposed three months ago. It had taken everything Chloe had to break down the walls Beca had surrounding her heart. Chloe, by no means, thought the struggle was worthless, but sometimes she had to question why she took so much interest in Beca to begin with. She was just some girl she had recruited onto the Barden Bellas.

"Chloe, I…I…I don't know." Beca settled on saying after an internal battle. "I still love you, I always will." And just like that, Chloe could understand why she went through months of trying every technique in the book to break through the walls of Miss Beca Mitchell. It was the way she was soft with only Chloe. It was the way she was always reminding Chloe that she was special in every way. It was the heart fluttering smile that she gave Chloe when she knew Chloe was in a bad mood.

"I'm so sorry; I don't know what else to say. Please, tell me what I can do." Chloe begged. She hated to see Beca so lost and she hated even more that she was the cause of it. "I don't remember how to be happy if you aren't there." Chloe pleaded. She knew that for the first twenty-one years of her life, she lived relatively happy without Beca, but now that Beca was in her life, she couldn't remember how she was ever happy without her. She knew that she was being selfish, but she wanted Beca so much that it hurt when they couldn't even see each other for a day because of conflicting schedules.

"I needed you today." Beca settled on saying after having yet another internal battle. "I needed you and you weren't there. Why weren't you there?" Beca knew that she sounded like a helpless child but she needed to know why Chloe wasn't there. This year was the worse by far without someone telling her that it would be okay.

"I'm so sorry, Beca. I didn't know you needed me." Chloe stood there helplessly. She honestly had no idea that Beca would need her today, especially after Beca being so excited for her about getting her promotion. Beca was never a completely open person and deep down, it hurt Chloe to know that even she wasn't special enough to know the smaller girls darkest corners of her life, but she knew that if she really needed to know, Beca would tell her. "You never told me about today. What happened on a January 24th that has you so freaked?" Chloe couldn't help but ask.

Beca sighed and placed her face back into her hands. She knew that Chloe would be the only one to understand why it hurt so much to even breathe on this day. When she looked back up, she quickly closed her eyes, not caring about the tears that were freely falling from her eyes. "It was the day after my dad left. He was only supposed to be gone for an ice fishing trip with a bunch of his friends. He didn't come home that night like he was supposed to and someone broke into our house. It was so late, I was so young, and I didn't know what to do. The guy didn't want anything valuable in the house. He had been watching my house for almost eight months. He wanted me and he got want he wanted. He put a sack over my head and tied my wrists together with rope. He lifted me over his shoulder and took me to a dark underground room. He secured me to the wall with hanging handcuffs without any clothes on and then left. The police had issued an Amber alert. Someone must have seen him taking me to the place because they had come a few hours after he left." Beca knew that Chloe would never look at her the same after revealing the horrible thing she did. "I didn't know what was going to happen to me. I didn't know what he was going to do." Beca's body shook with sobs.

"Babe," Chloe said softly and she gently took steps towards Beca. "Come here." Chloe said sternly but softly. She could feel Beca tense and relax in her embrace. She hated that she felt helpless in ways to make it better for Beca.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Beca muttered against Chloe's chest. "I didn't want you to worry that I was completely fragile. Everyone always looks at me differently after they find out." Beca refused to meet Chloe's eyes as she tried to control her breathing. "When you weren't here this morning and when you didn't come home until now, I was so scared. I thought it was going to happen again." Beca sighed out.

"I'm here now. I won't ever leave you. I promise you that." Chloe could feel her heart swell and break in the same second. She knew that there was no way she could've known about Beca's past, but she couldn't help but feel responsible about the pain she was going through.

"Thank you." Beca said sincerely. "Oh, and you may want to call Aubrey and Jesse and tell them that everything is okay. I sort of screamed when they knocked on the door and jiggled the doorknob." Beca chuckled out slightly while she clutched onto Chloe's shirt. She knew that eventually she would be able to function somewhat on that day, but right now, she needed to feel close to the one she loves.

**Sorry, if that was bad. I have a bunch of oneshots with all of the people, so if you want to read them, let me know and I'll post them! Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
